Suspicion? After Paradise Lost
by Laila214
Summary: What will happen after Reed is pushed into the water? This is a follow up to Paradise Lost! Reed/Josh? maybe! Please read and Review if you love the Private Series!
1. Going Under

**Note: I do not own any of the characters from the Private Series, only Kate Brian does. (lucky) lol.**

Chapter 1

The water was so rough I could barely keep myself up. I thought of Noelle, and Kiran and Taylor, would they notice I was gone? Where was Upton? Did he catch up to Poppy? Why should I even care, he is such a player. He never loved me. He was a great guy, but… he left me for her. I thought of Josh too. I am still in love with him. It hurts me to even think I won't ever get to look into his beautiful eyes again. The water is pushing me under, and I don't know what else to do. I try to kick myself up, but I don't have enough strength. This dress is weighing me down. The salt water is pouring into my mouth and it's stinging my eyes as I try to scream for help. It's useless. All the times someone's tried to kill me, and it's finally working. I can barely breathe, so I close my eyes and let the water take me.

"Oh my god! Reed, come here! Dash, grab her!" I can hear Noelle. Why was she here? Where was Dash? Suddenly, I feel myself pulled out of the water onto a small lifeboat by Dash apparently. I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open. I kept coughing because I inhaled so much salt water it burned my throat.

"Reed, you're okay now. Don't worry. Please don't cry." Dash said. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. I tried to apologize, but my throat hurt too much. I felt Noelle put her arm around me, and I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Shhh. Go to sleep Reed." She repeated. And so I did.


	2. waking up

Chapter 2

I am so relaxed that it feels like I'm on a cloud, or on a pile of feathers. I open my eyes to my sunny-morning room at Noelle's house. I stretch out and feel a lot of pain. I blink a few times, just to wake up a bit. This is very peaceful. Then I hear Noelle.

"Hey sleepy. How are you feeling?" She says. I look to the window seat in my room, and see her sitting there in black yoga pants and a teal silk cami. She gets up to sit on the edge of my bed. I smile, because I'm so happy to see her.

I try to clear my throat a little, before I say, "Fine I guess…"

"Good. You look like crap by the way." She says.

"Yeah, well…" I shrug. I don't care about that right now. "Noelle, what happened?" I ask.

"You don't remember?" She seems confused.

"Not exactly. The last I remember was I walked out onto the deck, and someone choked me with my necklace and pushed me overboard. What happened after that?" I ask.

"Well, Dash and I went on the deck to talk, because he wanted to get back together. But then I saw someone swimming in the water, and then he thought it looked like they needed help. So Dash ran up to the captain and got the boat to stop, and when I realized it was you, we got a lifeboat to go get you. Dash helped me bring you home." She explained.

"Oh…"

"Reed, I'm so glad you're feeling better, everyone was so worried. But, do you know who pushed you?" she asks.

"No, not at all. I think it was a man though, because they smelled musky." I respond.

"Well don't worry, right after New Year's we're going home. This is getting ridiculous."

"Yeah, it is." I say. "So, what happened with you and Dash?" I ask.

"Oh, He asked me to get back together with him, so we'll see." She smiles smugly.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Don't get too excited. I said, 'we'll see'. I told him we'll take it slow. He has been great this entire trip though." She says.

"Good for you guys."

"So, what's up with you and Upton?" she asks.

"Um, I don't really know."  
"Really? Because I saw you two leave the poker game rather hasty last night. Anything happen?" she asks.

"Almost, but no. Actually, Poppy walked in on us, and broke into hysteria, and ran off, and Mrs. Ryan came in too, and pretty much called me a slut. Then, to top it all off, Upton leaves me to follow Poppy to make sure she was okay. That's when I went on the deck. I really don't know what to do anymore."

"Reed, as your best friend, I think that you should just end it with Upton. I don't wan to see you get hurt. Upton loves the girls, always has, always will. He'll never be The Guy. He's only, The Guy, for a little bit, before he moves on to another girl. You need someone who will always be there for you. And obviously, he hasn't been." Noelle says.

"I know! I that's exactly what I thought. I need someone like…." I can't say it, so I look away.

"Josh." She finishes for me. I nod in response. I can't talk about that. "Reed, do you still love him?" she asks.

"It doesn't matter. He's with Ivy, and I'm doing fine." I keep looking at my blanket, because if Noelle sees my eyes she will know the truth.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you have gone through so much, and I'm not just talking about last night." She says.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Really. I just um, need to take a shower." I hop out of the bed, and suddenly see why I was in so much pain when I woke up. My legs and arms were scattered with little bruises. "jeez." I say.

"Okay then. I'll go downstairs. Come down when you're dressed because some people want to see you." She says, and then she walks out of the room, and closes the door behind her. I walk over to the bathroom and decide to take a bath. The tub is huge, so I get undressed and take the world's best bubble bath.

When I get out of the bath I pull a towel around me and go to my closet. I decide to wear my blue shorts with a white cami, because today it is hot. I brush my hair and my teeth. I take a deep breathe._ It's going to be okay Reed. Everyone here to see you is worried about you. Whoever pushed you can't be here._

That's when I remember how I had trusted Sabine, and look how that turned out. I decide to give up on relaxing, and I head downstairs on their plush carpeting barefoot.

When I arrive downstairs, Taylor, Kiran, Tiffany and even Amberly, are sitting with Noelle watching TV. Gage, Dash and Upton are with them too. At first no one notices me, and I desperately want to walk right back upstairs, when Gage spots me.

"Hey Reed!" He says. Damn him. That's when everyone else gets up and surrounds me in hugs.

"Oh my gosh, Reed! We were so worried!" Taylor sputters.

"Are you alright?" Kiran asks.

"Um, yeah. I think." I say. This is so overwhelming. And their hugs kind of hurt my bruises.\

"Okay, okay. We all know Reed's fine," Noelle says. "Let's not suffocate her."

After about a half hour of "I'm Fine's" and "What happened?", everyone started to settle down. Gage and Dash decided to leave us girls to talk and go play golf. Upton stayed, but he barely said anything at all to me. I was in the kitchen with Taylor getting lemonade when he came in.

"Reed, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Um, sure…" I follow him out to the terrace that overlooked the ocean.

"Reed, I sincerely want to apologize for leaving you. I feel responsible. If I hadn't of left you, this would not have happened." He looks desperately at me. I wasn't going to tell him he was wrong, because he was completely right. He shouldn't have left me for Poppy.

"Reed, please, say something!" He grabs my hand gently, and looks into my eyes.

I take a deep breathe and say, "Okay."

"Okay? Reed, do you forgive me? I am a horrid person, but, I need your forgiveness." He pleads.

"Yes. I forgive you." I say robotically.

"Thank goodness." He smiles and leans down as if to kiss me. I back up, and push him away. "Reed, what's wrong?" he asks, utterly confused.

"Upton, I do forgive you. And I don't blame you. But, when you did leave me, to chase after Poppy, I realized that you don't love me-"

"No! I do! I do love you Reed! I do!" He says, cutting me off.

"No, you don't. And I don't love you. You're a great guy, but…" I take a deep breathe, "You should be with someone like Poppy, not me. We're to different."

"Reed, please don't say that. I know I love you. What else could this be?" he asks.

"Infatuation. Proven, when you abandoned me." I say bluntly. He looks really hurt, and I can't stand it anymore. "Look Upton, thank you for spending time with me this vacation, but I don't want to be in this kind of relationship, where I can get hurt so easily, and often. Please, don't make this any harder on either of us, and just go home. I'll see you around."

He nods and says, "Okay. I guess you're right." And just as quickly as he came into my life, he was gone.


	3. First Day

Chapter 3

I was so exhausted from today that when I went inside and saw Taylor looking concerned, I almost wanted to just walk past her, and go to sleep. But I had to be a good friend, so I told her it was over.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"No, it's okay. We weren't right for each other." I respond. "ooh, is that chocolate chip cookies? They smell delicious!"

"Um, yeah, here let's bring them outside and we can relax. Grab the lemonade…Kiran! Noelle! Come on the patio!" she yells to them. When we get outside and sit down, they follow us out.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell" Kiran says.

"Sorry, I just wanted you guys to hear." Taylor says. We all laugh and talk.

Later on, Taylor, Kiran and Noelle decide to take me shopping. I don't particularly want to go in public for at least another day, because my bruises look terrible. However, Noelle's New Year's Eve Party is tomorrow night, so they decided we all need new dresses.

When we got to the store, it looked closed because it was completely empty. I hadn't realized it was closed, just for us, until Noelle walked in and two shopping assistants came over to see of we needed help. Noelle dragged me to the dress section and got to work. She picked out at least a dozen and a half for me to try on. And the same for her.

When I went into the dressing room, I tried on the first five, and they were nice, but not exactly perfect. We all modeled each dress to see what everyone thought. Finally, Kiran got a short metallic silver dress, which was unbelievable on her. Taylor got a long, red strapless, and Noelle got a strapless too, except it was gold with black veiling. The dress I chose, which Noelle basically ordered me to get, was a gorgeous short dress, white, with a one shoulder sleeve and white rose flowers up the neckline, with a black bow, tied in the back. I absolutely loved it.

After we got our shoes, we went to a restaurant for dinner, and then headed home. When I got to my room, I paused and saw Noelle.

"Hey Noelle, thanks for being such a great friend." I said.

"No problem. Get some sleep, Reed. You have a big day tomorrow." She said.

"What?" I asked. Now I was confused.

"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." She said, and then smiled and walked away.

When I got into my room, I went to the closet and hung my dress up. Then I put on blue Soffe shorts and a different white cami, and got into bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day I woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. Noelle was sitting in the kitchen at the counter and eating a bowl of cereal. Dash was reading the paper next to her.

"Hey, want something to eat?" Dash asked, when I walked in.

"Um, nah, I'll just have some orange juice." I poured a cup, and sipped it before I said, "So, what are you guys doing today?"

"Oh, well we're just hanging out before we get ready for the party tonight." Noelle responded.

"Okay. Yeah, I think I'll do the same. Hey, do you know what Kiran and Taylor are doing? Maybe I'll hang out with them." I said.

"No!" Noelle shouted. "Um, actually, their..uh..their busy..biking." She said. It sounded like a lie.

"Biking?" I say unconvinced.

"Yup. Kiran really has to stay in shape because she's a model. And Taylor is on her diet remember? You should pay more attention to your friends Reed. Jeez." She says, and then looks at her food.

"Well, maybe Tiffany wants to go to the beach."

I start to call her but then Dash says, "Actually Tiffany is with her dad at his studio, preparing for the party."

"Oh." I say.

"You should call Amberly." Noelle suggests. She knows how much I hate her.

"You know what; I'll just read a book instead." There's no way I want to spend quality time with Amberly. I turn around and go back up to my room. I look at the bookcase that's already in here, but there are no good books. It's all really boring. I decide to go back downstairs into the living room to watch TV. I sit by myself on the white comfy couch and put my feet up on the ottoman. I turn on the TV, and put on a soap opera. It's pretty interesting, but it's really hard to follow. That's when Noelle and Dash come in and sit on the love seat diagonal to the couch I'm on. I try to ignore them, but when Noelle coughs, and looks at me, and then to Dash, I get the feeling she wants me to leave.

"I'm just gonna go back up to my room." I say, before they start to make out.

When I get back up to my room, I can see that the maid has already been in here, because the bed is made and things are straightened. I close the door, and go to the window seat. I sit down, and curl my legs up close to me, and just gaze out of the window.

I can't wait to go home, because this vacation is not what I had thought it would be. I can't help but think who would want to push me off the boat? Why? Poppy? No, she couldn't have. She was with Upton. Paige? Maybe, but she doesn't smell musky. It had to have been a guy. Dash? No, he was with Noelle. Gage? Doubtful. Sawyer? No, he wasn't mad at me. He gave me a necklace. Daniel, maybe. He does have anger issues, but why would he? Maybe Paige told him to because of what happened with Poppy. I really can't trust anyone anymore. Ugh, why do we have to go to another party? I just want to get back to Easton. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away Noelle." I yell. I don't hear anything else for another minute, and continue to look out my window. That's when I hear my door slightly ease open, and someone walks inside. I turn to look, and am shocked by who I see...Josh.

**Hey!So, i want to know what you guys think of the story so far! What do you think should/will happen next?? Let me know!!! Please please please review, so i know if i should keep going with this story. thank you, and i hope you like it!**

**xoxo,**

**Laila!**


	4. Surprise Visit

Chapter 4

Josh. Josh Hollis my ex-boyfriend, whom I was still madly in love with was standing in my bedroom. While I was in St. Bart's.

"Josh...." I whisper. I am so confused.

I continue to gape at him, while I sit on my window seat until, he shoves his hands in his pocket and says, "Hey."

"What are you....why are you...." I couldn't get it out. I inhaled. He walks over to me, and sits across from me. He looks really sad.

"Gage called me and told me you almost died, and when I called Noelle she told me what happened. I had to come and make sure you were okay. You've been through so much." He explains.

"Oh. I'm fine....you really didn't have to do this." I say. I feel bad that he came all this way, but I am so happy he did. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it.

"Reed… I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. I care about you, and I don't think you're fine." He responds. I don't know what else to say. What am I supposed to say? "Please, answer me honestly. Are you alright?"

I look up and him and try to swallow. I want to lie, and say that I'm just dandy. That he shouldn't worry, but instead I say nothing. I look into his eyes, the eyes I've missed so much, and realize, I can't lie to Josh. So, I just shake my head. I am in so much pain. In that instance, Josh moves closers to me and puts his arms around me. He hugs tight, and I lean into him. I hold onto his shirt and clear my head with his scent. God, why does life have to be so cruel to me? I love him so much its ridiculous.

Josh rubs my back, and whispers, "I'm here. Don't worry." Over and over. I wish it could be just that simple.

After who knows how long, I pull back and look at him. "Josh, what happened with Ivy? You never called me to tell me how she's doing."

Right when I say her name, Josh stiffens. "I know. I'm sorry. She woke up, and she's doing just fine. She actually got transferred to her house, to be more comfortable, and she has a live in nurse for the time being. Rose is visiting her."

"Why did you leave her, to come here?" I ask. I know I don't want to ask this, but I have to know.

"It's no big deal. She won't miss me." He responds. He acts like abandoning your girlfriend for your ex girlfriend, isn't weird. But, it is.

"Does she know you're here?" I ask.

"Not exactly…Look Reed, just trust me, okay?"

"Okay. Why didn't you call me?" I had so many questions for him.

His face scrunched up, and he looked down. "I know I should have, but… I didn't want to bother you."

"Josh! You wouldn't have bothered me! I wanted to know. I would have loved to have heard from you…" I say.

"I'm sorry…but, I'm here now." He says.

I smile. "Yeah… I'm glad you're here. I'm glad we're friends."

"Yeah…" He says. "Reed, just promise me you won't keep things to yourself anymore, okay. If something is bothering you, you have to let me know. I don't want anything to happen to you. Okay?"

"Okay." I say. "So, you wanna go downstairs?" I ask.

"Sure." he says. We get up and Josh follows me out of the room. We walk down the stairs, and into the living room where Noelle and Dash are sitting. Noelle is smirking at me.

"Aren't you glad you didn't make other plans?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say. I plop down on the couch. Josh goes over to Dash.

"Hey" He says.

"Hey dude." Dash responds. It's getting awkward. "So, um…I'm sorry about…um…everything that happened."

"Nah, it cool. It's not your fault." Josh shakes it off.

"So, we're good? " Dash asks.

Josh nods, and says, "Yeah, of course." He smiles and sits down next to me.

"So…Josh, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind escorting Reed to my New Year's Eve party tonight?" Noelle says.

My eyes bulge, and I can't believe she just did that until Josh looks at me, and says, "Sure, sounds like fun."

**Yay! Josh is back =] so exciting! Please Review my story, and let me know what you think should happen, so i can mix and match our ideas! Thanks!!**

**xoxo,**

**Laila**


	5. Getting Ready

Chapter 5

"Huh?" I said, dumbstruck. I cannot put myself in that place, going to a party with Josh. Why? Why would Noelle do this to me?

"Come on! You need someone to go with. And Josh did come all the way here to see you...." She responded.

"Yeah, but.... I mean...." I sigh, and turn to Josh. "Won't it be weird?"

"Oh....well, no. I don't think so. I mean, it's just a party." He says.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, we are friends. So, I guess it will be fun." I say, still in shock.

Josh just nodded his head. No one was talking after that. We must have sat there for at least five minutes before Noelle says, "Oh! That's right, I just remembered. Kiran, Taylor and Tiffany are meeting us here in a half hour to get our hair and nails done for the party. That is what we have planned for today. Come on Reed, let's go get ready." She stood up and I guess I had to follow her. She bent down to kiss Dash one more time, and said, "Dash, don't forget. Be here at 7:00, to take us."

"Okay babe. No problem." He says. I get up and smile at Josh before heading upstairs with Noelle to the room we will get ready in. When Noelle opens the door, I can see it is a huge room, with a lounge area, a mini bar with fridge, hair stations for the five of us, and a great view overlooking the ocean. I sat down at the counter, and Noelle took out a bottle of champagne and glasses.

"Noelle, why is Josh here?" I ask.

"I have no idea..." she says. But she smiles at me so it's obviously a lie.

"Noelle...." I say impatiently.

"Fine. He called me to hear what happened, after Gage mentioned something to him. I told him if he was so worried, why doesn't he come down to see for himself? I was being sarcastic, obviously, and I didn't actually think he would come, until he called me again last night before dinner, and told me not to tell you he was on his way. I'm sorry, but, then again, you are still in love with him, so you're welcome!" She explains.

"I am so....not....in love....with Josh! I mean, we broke up. I'm over him."

"Sure. You think that."

"Yes, I will think that! He a girlfriend, Noelle! A girlfriend! Who is currently recovering from a bullet wound....because of me, nonetheless. How can I even think that?" I yell.

"Fine! If you want to be in denial, be in denial." She says, acting defensively.

"I will! It's not even like he's in the same place."

"Okay. Are you sure about that?" She asks.

"Yes." I say with finality.

"Reed, I just want you to be happy, okay? And with Josh, you are happy. You should be thanking me."

"Thank you" I say sarcastically.

"Your welcome." She responds.

"So when are Taylor and Kiran and everyone else getting here?" I ask.

"They should be here, in about, three....two....one...."

I didn't actually think her countdown would actually work, until I heard Kiran burst open the door, and pull out her own champagne flute and say, "Hello!"

"Hey guys!" Noelle says. Taylor and Tiffany follow in after her, and we all make greeting. Soon after, we all are sipping champagne and gossiping, when the hair dressers and manicurists come in. After about three hours of prepping, we all looked completely gorgeous. Tiffany had her hair up in a messy, but sophisticated bun, with a little hair coming out all around. Taylor had bouncy curls that look adorable. Kiran had her hair pin straight. Noelle had her done in an intricate French twist, and I had my hair a little curly and wavy, with it pulled back with a diamond clip. We all got French manicures and pedicures as well. I looked in the mirror, and completely loved my whole ensemble. I was so happy. Actually, we all looked so fabulous.

When Dash called and said they were here, we left the room to go downstairs. Tiffany and Taylor linked arms and headed down the stairs first. Kiran was next and I heard her say hello to the guys. Just then I was at the top of the stairs about to head down with Noelle, but she said, "Hold on. Wait like a minute to come down after me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just, trust me, okay?" She said. And then she walked down the stairs to meet Dash. I heard her heels walk toward the door, so I decided I should go down now. When I started down the stairs, at first I only looked at the stairs, to make sure I didn't trip down. When I was 4 steps to the ground, I looked up, right into the eyes of Josh. He looked so amazing, in a black and white tux, fit perfectly to him. I couldn't help but stare, until I noticed my mouth was hanging open, and I continued to walk. I went right to him, stopped in front of him and smiled. "Hi."

He bit his lip, and stared at me. It was a full minute of us just standing there, before he said, "You look....amazing." it came out it one full breathe.

"Thanks. You look really nice yourself."

"Um, I have something for you." he says, as he reaches into his jacket pocket. He pulls out a box and hands it to me.

"Josh....what is this for?" I asked confused.

"A late christmas gift." He says.

I still hadn't opened it. I was stunned. "You didn't have to get me anything. Now I feel bad. I didn't get you anything..."

"You already gave me a gift, back home, remember?" He laughs.

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?" He laughs again.

"Because...I was assigned you, it was nothing. There's a difference." I explain.

"Well, it wasn't 'nothing' to me. Please Reed, just open it." He said. He looked so sincere.

"Okay..." I said, as i slowly lifted the lid. I was surprised by what I saw. It was a pair of diamond studded earrings. They were so beautiful. "Oh my god, Josh. These are... I love them! Thank you!" I said weepily, and hugged him. When I pulled back, he smiled.

"I'm glad you like them. Put them on." He ushered.

"Okay." I pulled my hair back from my face to put the earrings on. When they were on, i turned around, and looked in the hallway mirror. They were undescribable. "Thank you" I whispered.

I wasn't sure if he heard me until he said, "Your welcome." He was looking right at me.

"You're a great friend!" I laughed.

I smiled and he linked his arm with mine, and started to walk. I could still feel his gaze on me, and I liked it....a lot.

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm pretty new at this, so i was super happy when it said I had like, 3. lol. anyway, i aprreciate it so much! I'm not sure how I will fit Ariana in, but I will think about it!! That's interesting....hmm....lol. And, yeah, i know, i apologize about the grammar, if it's messed up, i'll definitly try to work on that. My english teacher always tells me to do that, so i guess one of these days i'll have to. lol. But, keep reviewing! I totally want to hear what you think!!! Make more suggestions!!! I love them, cause then i can incorporate them into the story! Thanks again!!!!**

**xoxo,**

**Laila**


	6. New Year's Part 1

Chapter 6

Everyone was chatting when we got to the limo, but as soon as we got in it got silent.

"Took you long enough." Kiran said. I was pretty sure she was already two champagne bottles ahead of the rest of us.

"I'm so happy you guys are back together!!" Taylor screeched.

"Oh....we're not....I mean, we're just...." I stammered. This is awkward.

"Their not together Taylor." Noelle said in a hard voice.

"Oh! I am so sorry." She looked mortified.

"It's okay. We're just friends." I told her. I looked down at my lap, while everyone stared at me. Then, I looked to Josh, to see if he would help me out, but he was just staring out of the window. Everyone went back to talking, and I was still staring at Josh like a moron. Then all of a sudden Josh turns and looks at me with a smile. I smiled back.

When we pulled up to the club, we all got out. It was already really crowded. I was confused though, because it looked like a huge mansion.

"Noelle, what is this place?" I ask.

"Oh, its really cool! It's a chateau from like a hundred years ago. Its been modernized on the inside though, but I thought it would be a perfect place to have a New Year's Eve Bash. Don't you think?" she said.

"Yeah. This is awesome." I said.

"Let's go! She links our arms and pulls me forward. When I walk in the front door, it looks amazing. The ceiling was so high, and there was a huge staircase that spiraled down on both sides and met at the top, where there were doors that looked gigantic. We all walked up the stairs, and through the doors and that's when I really saw the mass of people.

"Noelle!" I had to scream so she would hear me, the music was that loud. "How do you know this many people?"

"Reed, I am very popular person. But, half the people here I've hardly met." She responded.

"Then why are they here?" I screamed.

"I'm co-hosting with other girls. Your part of my guest list, while they...." She pointed to a couple with their tongue's down each others throats, "are guests of another girl on the committee. They obviously shouldn't have been invited."

"Oh." I've never heard of such a thing. Kiran and Tiffany run over to the dance floor, and start dancing. At first I watch them, they look like their having so much fun, but soon the crowd swallows them and their gone.

"Let's go get a drink." Noelle says, and pulls me toward the fancy bar. I might as well just add that the bartender couldn't have been 21, and obviously no one here was either. But, he was really good looking. "Tristan! Hey! So, you're back!" Noelle says to the guy.

"Yup, you know how Poppy is. She has a way with words." He responds.

"Ha, yeah. Well, we'll have two martinis." She says.

"You got it." He says.

She flashes him a smile, and hands me a drink after he makes them.

"What did he mean, 'Poppy has a way with words? Is she part of your committee?" I ask.

"Of course. She didn't really help too much with tonight's though, because of her 'disappearance," She even made air quotes. "but uh, Tristan is a guy that works the bar at like every party here. He's a great guy, for the help. He actually started at some chef school, but Poppy must have convinced him to work the bar, one more time." She laughed. I didn't get why it was so funny.

"Why is that so funny?" I asked.

"Well, Poppy is known to get down and dirty, for the things she wants. God knows what she did to get him to work here." Okay, ew. I wish I hadn't asked.

I almost forgot about the drink in my hand, as I hadn't had any of it. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to either, on account of what happened last time. Although, that one did involve drugs. I decided not to and put it down.

"You're not drinking?" Noelle asked with a speculating eye.

"Nah, I don't think I want to." I say.

"Your prerogative." She says. "Let's go dance!"

We go over to where Kiran, Taylor, and Tiffany are dancing and join them. It was really fun, and exhausting at the same time. I was really tired, so I decided to go sit down.

"Reed! Wait up!" Taylor yelled.

"Hey." I said as we made our way off the dance floor.

"Hey. Oh my gosh, I'm so wiped out. This is a great party though." She said.

"Yeah, it is. I can't believe the year's over already." I said as we made our way to a table where we were sitting at.

"Oh, I know. So, uh....I'm really sorry about what I said in the car. I didn't know. I just thought...." She started to say.

I cut her off by saying, " I know. It's okay, don't worry." I really didn't want to talk about it, because its confusing to me.

"So, um, can I ask....why....um....aren't you?"

"He has a girlfriend." I said straight.

"Really? No way!" She said honestly surprised.

"Yeah. We're just friends." I responded.

"Well, from the way he looks at you, that won't last long."

"Taylor, trust me. Josh and I, despite what I might want, are not getting back together," I shrugged as I said this. Oh shut! I shouldn't have said that's what I want. Well, it's Taylor, so maybe she won't say anything to anyone.

"Okay...." She said. "Oh....my....god, Reed, don't look to your left!"

"What? Why....not?" I ask as I turn my head to see Upton dancing with Poppy, their heads together. I took a deep breath and said, "Taylor, its okay. I dumped him. No big deal." It was still hard though. I looked away, and said, "But you know, I think I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, and uh...get some space. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. I'll see you later Reed." She says. I walk away, and out of one of the side doors. When I close it behind me, the music is so much lower that I can barely hear it. It's so much more peaceful. I take another deep breath and lean against it. All of a sudden I am being shoved by the door. Someone else was trying to get out.

I step aside before I fall completely, and a drunk guy comes out. "Sorry," he slurs as he stumbles to another door. I watch him walk in, and there's a mini party going on in it.

This gets me interested. I start to walk, and explore the hallways. When I turn the corner to another hallway, I look inside one door. It's a study, with a huge mahogany desk. The next one I look in, was a King sized bed. It was occupied, so I quickly closed the door, wishing I hadn't seen that. When I turn around, I see whips of blond hair at the end of the hallway I had just come from, rounding the corner, like they were hiding from me. I walk to where I saw it, and look down the other hallway. No one was there. I wonder, could that be the person I thought was stalking me? I hope it wasn't, but I couldn't say it wasn't because I didn't know. But then again, maybe I am paranoid like Noelle said. But if I was so paranoid, then why was I choked and shoved off of a moving boat?

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I love 'em! Please keep it up, ur comments r great!!! Thank u!!! **

**iLoveBabyPegasus** ~ **I really like ur idea about Ivy! thank u!! **

**CutePuppy59 ~ great idea, not sure how i'll incorporate it yet, but if any of u guys hav suggestions about involving Ariana or sabine, let me know!! thankss!!!**

*****I wanna hear what u guys think should happen next! r there any confrontation u wanna see go down? what are ur _suspicions??***_**

**xoxo,**

**Laila**


	7. New Year's Part 2

Chapter 7

I decided it was all in my mind, and chose another door. It looked like a seating area, with a lounge-chair, couch and matching upright chair. It was arranged around a coffee table, facing a TV. I walked in and closed the door. It looked so cozy, and comforting, which was exactly what I needed. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I felt like going to sleep. I lay back and close my eyes for a few seconds, but then open them again. I don't want to fall asleep at some house I don't know, where no one will be able to find me if I do. I find the remote and turn on the TV. They have a live broadcast of New York City for when the ball drops. I've got and two hours. Then I hear the door creak open, and Josh's head pops in.

"Hey. There you are!" He says. He comes in fully, and closes the door behind him. "So why are you hiding?" He asks, as he comes to sits next to me.

"Needed to take a break." I say.

"Yeah. I'm with you." He leans back and closes his eyes. I watch him silently, until he opens his eyes again.

"What?" he says.

"Nothing...." I say chuckling to myself. "It's just, I did the exact same thing when I came in here."

He laughed. We sat there silently, but the air was comfortable. We didn't have to talk.

"So, do you like it down here?" He asks.

"Um....it's okay I guess. I kind of miss my family though." I say.

"Yeah, me too." He says.

I look around me, and then face him again and say, "Do you like it here?"

"Well, it's alright. The area I saw out of the plane window was cool. Oh, and on the drive to Noelle's house. But, I'm not so sure I like the people here. Their all old friends of Noelle's and stuff, so...I can only imagine the stuff you had to put up with." He laughed, and so did I.

"Yeah, they bring a lot of drama." I say. Then its quiet again, so I say, "Josh....why didn't you go to Paris?"

"I was planning to. I was excited to see my family." He said slowly. "But, I stayed in Easton to make sure Ivy would be okay. And then I came here. So, I never got around to it. Plus, we live in New York City, so it's not like I'll never see them. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." I said, because I truly was. "So, did you call Ivy yet?"

"Um....no. Why?" He asked confused.

"Because it's New Year's, and.... she's your girlfriend." I shrug.

"Oh, yeah. Um well.... I actually forgot." He hung his head so I couldn't see his eyes. "And I think it's a little too late right now."

"Oh." I wasn't going to force him to do anything, but if he was my boyfriend, which he clearly isn't, I would totally be upset if he didn't call.

"Josh?" I ask. "Can I um....tell you something?" switching the conversation away from Ivy. He lifts his head when I say this.

"Of course. What is it?" He says, staring at me intently. Now it's my turn to drop my face so he can't see it.

"Okay. You told me to tell you if something's bothering me, and so I think I should tell you." I start. I look up at him, and he is still looking at me with a concerned face. "Maybe I'm paranoid, but I feel like....like someone's following me."

"What?" He whispers.

"And I know that sounds crazy, but this whole trip, weird things have happened. And I don't know, weird things always happen, so I guess it would be an appropriate response to be suspicious, but...." I let out in one breathe, really fast. "I just thought I should tell you because I don't know what to do." I say more slowly.

"Reed, I'm so glad you told me. It's not paranoid if this is really what you think. What weird things have happened?"

"Well, a horse was provoked by something when I was on it, and it almost drove me off a cliff. A jet ski went haywire on me, a bird I really liked, and feed, died. A blond woman was in a blurry picture of me and Tiffany, while we were on a private beach, and I was pushed off of boat."

"What?! Oh my god, Reed." He put his hand over his mouth and started shaking his head. "How can all of this be happening. It can't be coincidence."

"Yeah. And I thought I just saw....the blond hair in the hallway, just before I came in here." I put my head in my hands. "Josh, I'm so messed up!" I shout.

"No! You are not." He said, taking my hands and hugging me. "After everything that's happened, it's normal for you to feel this way....But, you do have like a sixth sense for this stuff, so you're not leaving my side for the rest of the night. I will make sure you're safe." He said in a determined voice. I nodded and just leaned against him, while he held me.

We stayed like that, until my cell phone beeped. It was Noelle.

**Hey! Where r u? It's almost 12, and the fireworks are going to start! Meet us on the balcony!!**

" Let's go, it's almost 12, Noelle says their all out on the balcony." I tell Josh.

"Okay." We get up and he let's go of me, but he kept his hand on the small of my back, all the way to the balcony, off the dance floor. When we got outside, all of our friends are scattered. The balcony is really big, and everyone is spaced out. Whoever built this place really liked to live large. That's when I spotted Sawyer and Graham close by. Sawyer noticed me too, so I smiled at him. Only, he looked pointedly at Josh, almost glaring. I decided to ignore it and turned to face Josh.

"So...." I say.

"So." He says.

"Looks like we've only got..."

"30 seconds." He finished for me, and then smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled too. Then all around us, I heard the Five....Four....Three.....Two....One!!!! Happy New Year!

I looked up at Josh, and said, "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year Reed!"

And before I knew it, Josh was leaning down toward me. What was he doing?!

**So! What do you guys think?? I know most of u think that Josh and Reed should get back together, but i didn't want to rush them into anything. plus, that whole josh/ivy thing. but don't worry, i've got some things planned 4 u. =]**

**also- thank u guys so much 4 the Ariana/sabine ideas. i'm still debating if i'll do it. if i do though- do u think i should go along with privilege? i have yet to read it, because i kinda hate ariana, and i don't really want to read how she keeps killing poeple (apparently). What did u guys think of it? Ariana would make this story interesting though.... **

**Other questions- how do u think Poppy, Paige and Sienna should treat Reed, if/when they see her again? What is up with Upton and Poppy? And what was with Sawyer?! **

**lol, i know i wrote this, but i reaally want to hear ur reactions and thoughts!!! u guys give me great ideas, so it really helps this story keep going! Thank u!**

**xoxo,**

**Laila**

**ps- i know! i update alot,(not that that is a bad thing lol) but thats b/c i wrote a couple chapters over the weekend before i could upload them, but now its about evening out, so i'll try my best to keep 'em coming! **


	8. New Year's Part 3

Chapter 8

As he leaned down toward me, I panicked, I had no idea what he was doing, but I thought he was leaning in to kiss me. I squeezed my eyes closed. I wanted to kiss him so badly, I really did. It hurt me to think that it was wrong. But it was. He has a girlfriend! I kept telling myself. And even if he didn't care, I still did. I couldn't hurt Ivy like that. I mean, I know we're not best friends, or anything remotely close, but after what happened with Sabine, I thought we could try to be polite to each other. If she ever found out about this....

Yes, he did kiss me. I can't believe it. But, of course, I couldn't even let myself enjoy it, as I turned my face so he only kissed my cheek. I opened my eyes, and saw him. He didn't look confused, embarrassed or angry because of what I did. He just said, "To a new year!"

"Yeah..." I say awkwardly, and half-smile. I think he notices too. "I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Okay. I'll come with you."

"Nah, you stay here and enjoy the fireworks. I'll be back soon. Oh! There's Noelle." I point to her over near the bar. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Reed, wait!" He shouts over the crowd, as I walk away. But then Gage walks over to him, and starts talking, so he decides no to follow me. Oh man, could this night get worse?

Yes, it could, is the answer to that. And it did. My fault completely. It started out when I went over to Noelle.

"Hey Reed! Happy New Year!" She said.

"Hey."

"What's up? You look weird." She asks.

"Ugh. It's nothing." I say.

"Sure, it is. Well, you want a drink?"

"Umm....sure, yeah. Yes...what do you got?" I ask.

"Well, let us ask Tristan!" She said, like it was a game. "Trissatann!" She yelled.

"Yeah?" He came over to us.

She smiled at him and said, "Reed here wants a drink! What should she have?" I think she was a bit wasted. But at least she has some self-preservation.

"Hmm....I'll go make something." He turned around and starting pulling all of these bottles down and mixing them together. Two minutes later, he came over with a glass and said, "Here you go. Drink this and you'll start having fun in no time!"

"I think I'll go find Dash. Ooh! Reed! Stay here, and you can chat with Tristan! He's great! Don't worry. I'll see you in a bit!" Noelle said, and she walked away.

"So, you want someone to talk to?" He started.

"No, no, no. It's fine." I said, taking a sip. With so much alcohol in this, I thought it would be a lot more potent, but it's actually really good. He gave me a quizzical look, so I starting asking him about his job. Apparently, he is not a trust-fund kid too, and his parents own a catering company that he used to work at, hence knowing everyone here. By the time we finished talking about him, I had 4 of those drinky things, and was leaning over the bar to look at him better. My eyesight was a little blurry, and I may have been a little uncoordinated, but I did feel it when someone touched my back. I turned around in my seat and saw Josh.

"Josh! Hey, how are yooou!" I ask.

"I'm good. How are you?" He asks confused. He probably wants to know why i'm having so much fun!

"Great!" I declare, and I slap my hand on the bar. "Tristan has been telling me this really, really, really cool and very, very. very interesting story, um....I forgot what it was about." I put my hand on my face. This was weird!

"Really?" He asks, all interested, I bet he wasn't though. "Hmmm....Are you drunk?" He asks.

"No! No..no. I mean, I had like two, or I don't remember," Holding up my fingers to show him two. "But, I mean, I completely Fiiinne." I say, leaning over to him, but then I slip of my chair.

Josh catches me by my arm and says, "Yeah, your drunk." Smirking at me.

"Maybe just a little." I look at him pretending to be innocent. I hold me hand up and pinch my fingers together. But then I smile, and giggle.

Josh breathes out a long sign, and wipes his hand over his face. Then he looks back at me and says, "Okay, let's get you home."

"Okay!" I say, and hop off the stool. I stagger a little, so Josh puts his hand around my waist. I turn to him and smile wide. He smiles back. Then I saw Sawyer again, staring at us. "Sawyer!"

He came over, and said, "Hey Reed." he didn't even look at Josh, even though he was holding me up. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Josh answered for me.

"What? No!" He said, seeming upset. "Why?"

I threw my hands up, and said, "Duh-no!" Then I laughed.

"Stay. Hang out with me. I haven't seen you the past couple of days."

"Soooorry. I can't."  
"Okay, maybe i'll see you tomorrow or somthing?" He asked.

"Sure!" said.

"Actually, we're going home tomorrow, with Noelle remember?" Josh told me.

"Oh yeah..." I say. "I'm sorry."

"Well, if not, i'll definitely see you around." Sawyer said, and then he walked off. I thought he was mad or something, but I didn't bother to ask.

After a few minutes, we get into the car and I blink my eyes. I had gotten really tired.

"Josh, I'm tired." I say.

"Don't worry, we're on our way home now. You can go to sleep." I lay my head against him, and drift into sleep. I'm not sure how much longer we were in the car, but I felt Josh drag me out of the car and pick me up. There was no way I'd walk. He carried me all the way to my room, and gently laid me on my bed. I could barely keep my eyes open. Josh slowly unzipped my dress, and took it off me. Then I felt him put a big tee-shirt on me. I laid my head down on the pillow and Josh put the blankets around me.

"Goodnight Reed." He whispered in my ear.

It took a lot of energy, but I said, "Wait." In a very soft voice. "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone." It sounded like gargle, but I think he understood. I hadn't even opened my eyes.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." He responded. Then he walked to the other side of the bed, and got under the covers. I fell asleep, like twenty seconds later, but I was happy because I was with Josh.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So? What did u guys think?? Do you like it? Or do you not? What do you think will happen next?? Let me know!!!!!!!**

**Also, thank you so much for the reviews! the've all been really great and soo helpful! You guys rock!**

**Keep on Reviewing!!**

**xoxo, **

**Laila**


	9. Leaving Paradise

Chapter 9

When I woke up the next morning, I stretched out and took in the beauty. Then I rolled over, and saw Josh. I vaguely remembered what happened last night. I watched him sleep, his chest going up and down as he breathed and listened to his light snore against the chirping of the morning birds outside. I tried to remember why he was here, or if anything happened that I should remember. God, how embarrassing would it be if I found out Josh and I got back together last night, and I didn't even remember. But, I really don't think that happened...

A few minutes later, Josh opened his eyes. I was laying there peacefully, when he said, "Hey. Good morning."

"Good morning." I said and smiled to him.

He stretched out and signed. "So, I guess we have to get back to Easton today, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Um...it's just, what happened last night? I can't really remember." I confessed.

"Oh." And that was all he said. I gave a 'please explain it to me' look, so he said, "Well, I'm not surprised. You we pretty bombed."

"Yeah. I'm sorry." I said in a small voice.

"It's no big deal, nothing happened really. As to why I'm here, in your...um...bed, well, you said you didn't want to be alone, so I stayed."

"I did?"

"Yeah." He said.

I looked down at the comforter, and said, "well, thank you."

"No problem Reed. But um, I think you should pack. Noelle mentioned that we were leaving at 11 am. And it is currently 9:30, so..." He said.

"Oh, yeah." I jumped out of bed. I was wearing one of Josh's old tee-shirts. I knew it was his because it had paint splattered on it. I looked down, a little embarrassed because I didn't have pants on, even if his shirt was really long on me.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought you would be more comfortable in that. I hope you don't mind." He said.

"Not at all. Thank you."

"Reed, um...last night, I um...noticed the...bruises, on your stomach." They were the only ones still terribly visible, but I could always cover that up. The ones on my arms and legs were hardly even yellow. "And..." he continued, with a pained expression, "I'm just glad you're okay."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, me too."

After I got dressed in green shorts and a white tee-shirt, there was a note from Josh that said he was downstairs and that once I'm packed to meet him down there. As I began to pack my suitcases, I neatly folded all my clothes into the trunks, and came upon the seashell necklace Sawyer had given me for Christmas. I remembered how odd he had acted last night when he saw me with Josh, and then again when I was leaving. I felt bad not saying goodbye, but then again, we weren't that close.

When I went downstairs, Dash and Josh were lugging the many suitcases of Noelle's out to the limo that would take us back to Noelle's private jet. She was sitting at the counter, reading a gossip magazine when I walked over. She was wearing a blue sundress, with sunglasses on top of her head.

"Hey. So, ready to go home?" Noelle said.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm really gonna miss Taylor and Kiran though." I said.

"Yeah, well, I think you will kept in touch with them better than you did last year." She said, and she smiled.

"Of course. Let's go." I said, and we walked out to the limo.

Taylor, Kiran, Tiffany and Amberly were outside already. Tiff and Taylor only came to say goodbye, because they would take a separate flight back. But the rest of us are going straight to Easton.

"Okay, call us all the time!" Taylor said, squeezing me hard again.

"Okay, I will, I will!" I laughed. "And you too! Kiran! Let me know the updates on your life too!" I said. These were our goodbyes, and I would miss them so much. They were my first real friends.

"No problem Reed! Of course I will. And it's not like I won't visit!" She said.

"Okay, bye guys! We'll talk to you later!" Noelle said, as we walked into the plane. I took a seat and got comfortable. It was going to be a long flight. We were all sitting down and the TV was on in the background. Tiffany and Amberly were playing cards and I was talking to Noelle about Billings.

"So, Reed, when we get back, instead of you bunking with Amberly, I thought you wouldn't mind rooming with me?" She said.

"Oh, Noelle! Thank you! That means so much to me. I, of course, would love too." I said. This was going to be so much better than I thought it would be.

"I know, you can thank me later." She smiled. We laughed.

All of a sudden, Amberly was staring at the TV screen and gasped. Noelle whipped her head around, and practically screamed, "Turn that off!!!!"

Amberly was frozen, and so was Tiffany. Josh and Dash were both staring at me, and I was looking around confused. I didn't understand what was happening.

"Turn that freaking TV off right now, for god's sake Amberly!!!!" Amberly jumped up and was running over to the TV, but not before I saw what they were all gaping at, which I had missed.

"That's right, you heard it here first," the local news anchor said, "Ariana Osgood, the infamous Easton murderer, has escaped the mental facility she was sentenced to. No word on whether or not the police have a trail, but the security around Easton and its own private school, will increase to maximum levels. Be on the lookout for this girl...." And they showed a picture of Ariana. I looked away, and that's when the TV was finally shut off.

"Oh my god..." I was so shocked, I couldn't form words. I looked at Noelle, who was looking at me like I might just kill myself, which I won't.

"Reed," She said with caution, "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way."

"So did you." I whispered.

"Reed, I knew this...when it first last week." She said. I looked at her dumbfounded by what she just told me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HeY guys! So, what do you think??? What was ur reaction to everything that happened?**

**what do you think will happen when they get back to Easton?? let me know!!! i luv ur reviews!!**

**As some of u may notice- ur opinions on what should or should not happen next determine where i take this story, so keep doing it!! **

**xoxo,**

**Laila**


	10. Back to Easton

Chapter 10

Okay? What did Noelle just say? She knew? SHE KNEW! "What...how…why…" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Maybe I should have, and I swear…I was going to…but then you were pushed off the boat, and I just didn't think you would take it well. I'm so sorry." She said. Everyone stared at her dumbfounded. Everyone except Josh. I could just feel his gaze on me.

"What the hell Noelle!" Dash said. "This is pretty huge! You should have clued us in."

"Guys, I know." She said, giving him a pointed look. He shut up from there on out. "Reed, just know...Daddy made sure security is top notch, Easton is totally safe."

I spaced out. I just kept staring at the empty seat in front of me. How could this be happening? I had just dealt with Sabine, why does Arianna have to come back to haunt me, again? Did I really deserve all this? Apparently so.

"Reed...Reed?" I heard Josh say. I couldn't respond though. My eyes felt glazy and my mouth was hanging partly open. "Reed?" He said. Now he was sitting right next to me, with his arm on my shoulder.

My eyes moved a little to get settled into a better vision, while I tried to look at him. He looked really concerned, his eyebrows knit together, and his eyes soft. "yeah?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He said wearily.

"Yeah."

"You know you'll be safe right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded a little. I couldn't look into his eyes though, then he would know the truth. That this was pushing me too far. I think he knew it though because he put his arm around my shoulder, and rubbed my arm. I laid my head on his shoulder, it was very comfortable. Then he put his chin on top of my head. I thought I felt him kiss my hair, but that couldn't have been it. I was too shocked by this recent news to care though.

"Miss Lange?" A man came from the overhead speaker. "We are landing in five minutes."

"Thank you." Noelle responded. The cabin was really quiet after we turned the TV off. Eventually we landed, and left the plane. Our bags were carried to a car and we got in, to be taken back to school. I was so detached that I barely noticed when we got back to school. But when I got out of the car, Noelle pulled me aside.

"Reed, I'm worried. You have barely reacted to anything in the last hour. Please, don't worry." She says

I look up at her, and realize that I cannot be like this, because then Arianna and Sabine will win, without even trying. I fake a smile, and say, "No, its okay. I was just shocked, is all. I'm fine."

She looks at me skeptically, and says, "Alright then, lets go show you your new room...with me!" she hooks my arm and pulls me off to Billings.

When we get to the front door, all I have to say is 'Home Sweet Home'. I missed this place so much. It was peaceful entering the doorway again, and quiet too, because only a few people were back from vacation. I smile because this was where I was meant to be.

"Let's go upstairs Reed, come on!" She said, as she dragged me upstairs. I hadn't noticed I stopped walking. When we got to her room, she let me open the door. When I did, I saw it was beautiful. The were two full beds, white sidetables, matching desks, comfy chairs and a huge closet.

"I love it! Noelle, its fabulous!" I screamed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know!" I went over to her and hugged her. This was way to much, but I loved it! "I guess we should unpack, and wear in your new closet huh?" she said laughing.

"Yeah definitely!" I responded. That when I heard a squeal from the hallway.

"Reed!!!" I heard Constance say. I saw her for a nanosecond before her arms were around me. She wouldn't let go, but it was nice. I missed her too.

"Hey Constance!" I said.

"Oh my god! How have you been?!!!!" She said, squeezing me tighter.

"Um, okay I guess...Ugh, can't breathe" I said.

"Oh, sorry." She said, finally letting me go. "I had such a great vacation too!"

"That's so great. Hey, do you want to tell me all about it on my way over to Pemberly?" I ask.

"Why are you going there?" She asked confused. "I thought you wanted to come back to Billings?" She suddenly looked very upset.

"I am! Don't worry." I said. "I just want to pick up the last of my stuff, for good."

"Oh, okay sure I'll come."

I said goodbye to Noelle, as there was no way she was going to cart stuff back with me, and we headed out of Billings. All the way to Pemberly, Constance told me about her entire vacation, from start to finish. I could hardly get a peep in. I half listened, thinking about how empty this pale seemed, but by tonight and tomorrow morning, every student would be back. It was peaceful, and serene as everyone hung out in the quad, or were unpacked their stuff. When we finally reached Pemberly, we headed straight to my room.

"This room is so tiny. I couldn't even imagine trying to live here." Constance stated.

"Yeah, well..."

"I know! You were so brave. I'm so happy that your back in Billings though, I missed you so much."

"I feel the same way."

"So what do we need to pack up?" she asked.

"I think there are a few things in my closet, and my desk has some things in it. But that's about it." I told her. We began to take everything out of the closet and put them in the cardboard boxes we brought with us. I moved on to the desk, and when we were all done we had two boxes filled. One for each of us to carry. Constance was organizing what was in her box, when I heard a thud from Ivy's room. I hadn't even thought she would be back, but then again it was probably her roommate. When we left, I passed her door, and heard, "Reed!"

It was Ivy. I took a deep breath and called, " Yeah?"

She stepped out of the door. Her black hair looked perfect, as always, and her shoulder was in a sling. I looked right at it, and it pained me to think about it. When she smiled at me, I was surprised, but I smiled back.

"Hey Ivy. How's your arm?" I asked.

"Oh, it's fine. Nothing a trip to the hospital won't fix. It hurts a little bit though, no lie."

"That's, well....um...I'm so sorry about it." I said nervously. She didn't seem mad, but maybe she was.

"So, you're moving back to Billings?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I'll miss ya. But I think I would want to leave that crap-hole of a single too." She laughed. I smiled back, glad we could be friends.

"Yeah, I definitely am." I said. Then I looked at Constance, who had put her box down, and started texting. "Well, I should go..."

"Oh, actually I wanted to talk to you..." She then looked at Constance, "alone."

"Um..."

"Reed, I'll go hang out in the common room then, until you're done." Constance said, and she picked up both of our boxes and walked down the hall.

"Okay then..." I said nervously. What else did she want to talk about, privately.

"Come on..." She said, motioning me into her dorm. It looked exactly the same. "You can sit on my bed." I did as I was told, and sat down.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"How was your vacation?" She asked.

"Um, okay."

"Good. Mine was horrible, but whatever." She said.

I looked down at my feet. I had no idea what to say next.

"So, I just wanted to talk to you to let you know something," She said. Here it comes, I thought. She's gonna blow up. I guess I deserved it, after all, if it wasn't for Sabine trying to kill me, she never would have gotten shot. "I do not blame you for what Josh did." I looked up at her, utterly confused. What did Josh do?

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"I mean, I guess I saw it coming. But, I just wanted you to know, it's okay." She went on.

"Ivy, um...what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Reed, don't act dumb. I said it was okay."

"I really, truly do not have any clue to what you are talking about." I told her honestly.

She looked at me close, and said, "So...wait. Josh didn't tell you what happened between us?" Now she looked confused.

"No. He said you guys were still going out. That you...were okay."

"Well, I am. But I can't believe he told you we were still going out! What a liar."

"Oh my god..." I whispered.

"What?"

"He never said that. I said that. But why wouldn't he tell me? I must have seemed like the biggest idiot." I said.

"Yeah, especially since he broke up with me to be with you." She said.

Okay what! "No he didn't. He said he wanted to be my friend. That's all."

"Did he say that, or did you?" She asked.

"I did." I whispered again. "But, its not like anything happened. We we're....are, just friends now. That's all." I told her.

"Reed, when a guy leaves the country, to go to a tropical, remote, island, for like...a day, just to make sure a girl is okay, doesn't equal just wanting to be friends with her."

"No!" I said abruptly. "If Josh wanted to be with me, he would have told me."

"Yeah, I thought so too. I'm so sorry. I guess I was wrong." She said.

"Yeah. Um...I have to go." I said. I got up and headed straight to the door. I heard her say goodbye, and I ran down the hallway. I saw Constance, grabbed a box and left Pemberly. I had to get straight back, I couldn't take this anymore. I thanked Constance for helping me with the boxes, and we walked silently back to Billings.

When I got to my room, I threw the boxes on the ground and laid on my bed. I started to cry. If Josh broke up with Ivy, and didn't tell me, he obviously wasn't still in love with me. He couldn't be, or else he would have told me....something. That was what I couldn't handle. Josh being without someone else, and still not wanting me. It was too much for me too take. I could handle the Ariana stuff hopefully, i could try, but this, this simply could not. I cried myself to sleep.

**Hey Guys!**

** Sorry I took so long to update! I had a crazy busy weekend. But, my spring break is starting on thurday, and i'll have 12 days off...so don't worry, more chapters will be up since i'm not going anywhere. i just have school projects to do.**

**Anyways, what did you guys think of chapter 10?? Did you like it? i hope so. What do you think Reed will do now? What should happen with Arianna? What about Josh! How do you think the rest of the school will handle finally getting back to Easton and having face what desctruction Sabine left behind? Let me know!!! Thank you so much if you do!!!**

**And as always, Please, please, please Review!!!!!**

**xoxo,**

**Laila**


	11. Making up?

Chapter 11

When I woke up, I felt terrible. I had slept in my clothes and had no blanket on me. Noelle's bed was made, so she must be up. I got up too, and went into the bathroom. I looked tired, and worn out. I decided to take a shower and turned on the water.

When I stepped out, I wrapped a towel around me. I decided to blow dry my hair straight. I then got dressed in my reddish brown leggings with a brown mini skirt, white wool sweater, and two inch ankle boots. I laid back down on my bed, put my hands over my face, and groaned. Then I heard Noelle walk in.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She asked, as she sat down next to me.

"Nothing..." I muttered.

"Yeah, I'll believe that....never."

"Whatever." I say.

"Reed, come on. I'm your best friend, remember. You can tell me anything." She said sincerely.

I put my hands on my stomach and looked up at her. "Fine," I say. "I...well...I don't think I can be friends with Josh anymore."

He eyebrows raised, "Why not?"

"He didn't tell me he broke up with Ivy."

"Reed...isn't that a good thing?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, all this time he didn't tell me!" I shout.

"No need to yell," she said.

"Sorry. I really am. But I just know he doesn't want to be with me, like I do him, if he didn't tell me this....I' so confused!" I groaned again.

"I don't want to tell you to do something," She starts. I look at her. That's all she does. "Anymore!"

We both laugh, and she continues, "Well, I definitely think you have to talk to Josh before you ex him out of your life. See where he's at."

"Yeah, I guess I have to. Thanks Noelle." I say.

"No problem. Let's go to breakfast, I'm starving." She says, and we leave.

On our way over to the Cafeteria, Tiffany walks over to join us.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" She says.

"What?" We both say at the same time.

"Well, I was just in the Art room, and..." she starts, before I cut her off.

"You take art?" I ask. I never knew this.

"Photography class. Might as well get credits for my passion. Anyway, the art department is having a gallery for the students to show their work! I can't wait!"

"Wow, that's really cool!" I say. "When is it?"

"This weekend. You guys have got to come!" She says.

"Of course Tiff," Noelle says. "Well have a celebratory party too!"

"Great!" Tiffany responds, and we walk into the Cafeteria.

As soon as I entered the door, I felt every eye on me. I don't think exactly every person was staring, but it felt like it.

"Ignore them," Noelle whispered to me. I guess they were. I nodded in agreement.

When we got our food and sat down, more people joined us. Everyone was back from vacation and discussing what each one did. I sat next to Noelle and Constance, and across from Kiki, Tiffany and Astrid. Constance was showing us the pictures from her vacation. I smiled, and laughed at a couple of them. But then I looked up, and saw Josh. He was at the Ketlar table with Gage and Trey. He was looking at me too. When he smiled at me, I looked away to see more of Constance's pictures.

"Oh my gosh Reed, guess what?" Constance said.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard there's a new guy this semester. Some of the guys at Ketlar said he was being put in a single and they were refurbishing it."

"Wow, I wonder who he is." I responded.

"I know. But, he's in Ketlar so…"

"True. I guess we'll find out soon, right?"

"Definitely."

After breakfast, I headed to my first class of the year. It was not anticipated. I saw Marc before class, and went to say hi.

"Hey Marc." I said.

"Hey Reed. How was your vacation?" He asked.

"Okay. Yours?"

"Not bad. I thought of a few stories for the paper, which I need you for. Sabine related…Is that okay?" He asked.

"Oh, um…yeah I guess. But, not in depth, I just want to forget about it."

"Oh that's fine! I actually have a lot of witness's ready, but I thought you make it perfect."

"No problem. I can do it anytime. Just let me know."

"Alright. I'll see you around!" He said, and I continued walking to class.

"Reed!" I heard someone shout to me. I was almost to the classroom, when I turned around. I saw Josh waving to me, from a distance. He was trying to get my attention. I quickly turned around, and walked into the classroom fast. I didn't want to talk to him just yet.

When the day was finally over…well all my classes were, and I had dinner, I decided to go for a walk. I left the Cafeteria early to walk back to Billings by myself. I passed by the Art Cemetery, and saw the lights were on. Josh must be in there. I think this is a perfect time to talk to him. _Let's get it over with_, I thought to myself.

I breathed in, and out. In and out. I tried to steady my pulse, as I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard him shout._ Deep breath Reed_.

I slowly opened the door, and walked in. I shut it behind me. Josh was smiling at me, but I didn't smile in return. He noticed, because he stopped and said, "Reed, what's wrong?" with a concerned face. He looked so cute too, with his golden blonde hair in disarray, splattered tee-shirt and jeans.

"We need to talk…" I started.

"Okay," He set his paintbrush down, and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Let's sit on the couch."

"No, I ….um….I'll stand." I said. I didn't want to get that close to him.

"What is it?" He looked confused.

"Okay. I have to tell you something, and I need to finish before you say anything. Okay?"

"Okay." He said, staring at me intently.

"I know you broke up with Ivy, because she told me... And, when she did, I realized something that I should have known all along….You didn't tell me. And that's okay. But, I realized that when you were with her, I could deal with it all. I thought to myself, all the time, _Josh is a good guy, he's with her now, but it can't last forever. I still have a shot. _But, when Ivy was the one to tell me you guys were over, even after I talked to you numerous times about her being your _girlfriend_, I realized I can't make excuses to myself any longer. Now you're not with her, and you still don't want me. We'll never get back together. And that may be all fine and well for you," my voice started to crack, "but…not for me." I was on the verge of tears. "I can't see you anymore…it's…it's too hard Josh. It's too hard. I can't be your friend anymore. I'm sorry." I said all that, and now I was officially done. I looked at him, and his face looked torn apart. I turned to leave. I had to leave. Now.

But that's when Josh caught my arm. "Reed…don't….don't go. Please." He whispered.

I tried to pull my arm away, but he was too strong, or I was too weak. "No Josh. I can't." I said sadly. Now I could feel the teas streaming down my face. "I have to go."

He pulled me closer, and said, "Reed, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I really am. I wanted to. But, I…I wanted to show you I could be your friend no matter what. Together or apart. I don't ever want to lose you from my life. Please…"

I flinched away, but he pulled me into his arms.

"Reed, I love you. I always have. Everything that's happened, it just showed me how much I need you. Please… can you ever feel the same way?" He asked.

"Really? You do?" I asked.

"Yes! I can't be without you." He said desperatly.

" Josh... I love you too! I feel the exact same way!" I said, tears flowing.

Josh wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me with so much passion, I didn't want it to ever end. I threw my arms around his neck, and held him even closer to me. I finally felt whole again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! **

**Yay! Josh and Reed finally back together!!!!! I'm so happy! What did you guys think of this chapter??**

**What do you think should happen next?? Who's the new kid? What's gonna happen at the Art Show? Will the Josh/Reed love story stay a fairytale?? **

**Let me know what you guys think!!!! I can't wait to hear!**

****It might be a few days until the next update b/c tomorrow I am having my wisdom teeth taken out, and it will hurt. Plus, I don't want to write something when i'm on painkillers, because who knows what might happen. LOL. ****

**Anyway, as always, Review review review!!!!**

**thank you so much! Your reviews have been so great! I love them!**

**xoxo, **

**Laila**


	12. Finally

Chapter 12

I was finally back together with Josh. This was perfect. I didn't want the moment to end. After he kissed me, we pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. I missed those eyes. He held me so close to him, I could feel his heartbeat. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Josh?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

I took a deep breath, but it felt good. "What should we do now?"

He looked puzzled at first, but then he smiled at me. "Now we sit." He said, and led me by my hand to the couch. I sat on his lap, while his hands were around my waist. He sighed a happy sigh, and grinned at me.

"What?" I asked wonderingly.

"I wish I had done this in St. Bart's." He hugged me tighter.

I laughed. "Me too." I put my hands around his neck. "Why didn't you again?"

"I wanted too. But I wanted to be your friend too. I had a plan…" he said slyly.

"What plan?" I asked playing along.

"No, I shouldn't tell you. It can still happen…"

"If you tell me, I'll might just do something for you…"

"Really? Well then I guess I should tell you." He said laughing at my attempt to be seductive. "My plan was to be your friend, and then start this casually. I was planning to woo you."

"Woo me?" I asked curiously.

"Yup," He grinned. "It would have worked too."

"Yeah, it would have. But so did this," I said. "But you know, I'm still open to wooing."

"Really?" He said. "Well then, you will be wooed."

"Okay!" I said happily.

"Now, what are you going to do for me?" He asked. I was hoping he would.

"This," I said. And I leaned into him to kiss him again. His mouth opened slightly, and was synchronized to mine. He tongue searched my mouth, lightly brushing my lip until he found mine. After a few minutes, or twenty, my phone rang.

"Hold on…" said, pulling away from him, and picking up my phone. The caller ID said it was Noelle.

"Ugh…" Josh groaned. He continued to kiss my neck.

I answered my phone saying, "Hey Noelle, what's up?"

"Reed! Where are you? I thought you were coming home?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, I was. But um…I got held up. Why?"

"Well its about ten minutes to curfew, and were having Movie Night remember?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be there soon. Save me a spot."

"Kay. See ya." She said.

"Bye." I said and hung up.

"What happened?" Josh whispered against my neck. I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him again.

"We have ten minutes to curfew." I told him.

"Oh…I hadn't realized how much time went by." He said.

"I know, me neither. Noelle just wanted to know where I was because its Movie Night." I said against his lips. They tasted so good.

"Movie Night?" he asked.

"Yeah, we all watch a movie together on certain nights…I should go actually. I can't miss the beginning. And I'm pretty sure if we stay here any longer, we'll both be in trouble."

"Okay, you're right…I'll walk you back." He smiled, and we both got up. We walked out of the door. Our fingers were entwined and were swinging back and forth between us. I looked at Josh, and smiled. He noticed, and did the same thing.

"So um, I was wondering…Did you hear about the art show?" he asked slowly.

"Oh yeah! Tiffany is really excited about it." I said.

"Yeah…so um, I…I'm having stuff in it…" he said.

"Really! Oh wow! That's going to be so great!" I said.

We were now in front of Billings. Josh took both of my hands in his, and stood in front of me.

"I was wondering if you…" he said slowly.

I cut him off by saying, "Do you want me to be your date?"

He smiled and said, "Yeah."

"Of course I will be!" I said happily.

"Reed, thank you. It means so much to me. You mean so much to me," He said.

I smiled up at him. "Josh? We're back together right?"

"Of course." He said.

"So don't act so afraid to ask me things like that! I am your girlfriend." I told him with a smile.

"And I'm your boyfriend." He grins, and says, " I like the sound of that."

"Me too." I say.

Josh leaned down and gave me another kiss, that lasted a very long time. I wrapped my arms around his stomach, as his hands gently held my face. When we pulled apart again, he said, "I love you Reed Brennan."

"I love you too, Joshua Hollis." I smiled. Then I sigh, and walk up the stair to the door. I turn again and wave back at him. He smiles and waves too.

When I walk in the door, I see a few girls, namely Constance, Kiki and Astrid jumping back from the window curtain. They were definitely watching. When I looked at them, they acted as if they did nothing.

"Hey Reed!" Astrid said first. "So, I think we're watching Legally Blonde. Cool, right?"

"Do you guys want popcorn?" Constance asks. "I want popcorn…I'll go make popcorn."

"Guys, I saw you looking out the window when I walked in. You don't have to pretend." I tell them.

"Oh my god, Reed! I'm so happy for you guys!!!" Constance screams, and then they all gather around me, and hug me. Then I see Noelle walk over with a bowl of snacks.

"Hey Reed. How's Hollis?" She asks. She knows everything!

"Great." I tell her. I pull the girls off me, and go sit down.

"So!!! How did it happen?" Constance asks. I decided to tell them. They all listened and said 'Aw', a lot.

After my story, we watched the movie. After it was over, I got up and stretched out. Most of us went back upstairs to go to bed. When Noelle and I got to our room, and we were both in our pajamas, she sat on my bed.

"See Reed? Aren't you glad I told you to talk to him?" She asked.

"Definitely." I said smiling.

"Good." She got up and went to her bed. "Goodnight." She said before turning off the light.

"Goodnight."

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. I decided to wear black leggings, a black cami, and a purple, flowery, button down sheer dress with flats. I walked downstairs, and saw Astrid heading out. I called her name to join her.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey." I responded. "Let's go to breakfast!"

"Yeah." She said laughing at my excitement. I was only excited to see Josh. "Congrats again, on getting back together with Josh."

"Thanks." I said. "How's things going with Trey?" I asked.

"Good. Really good." She said smiling. "I think were going public soon. At the art show will be the first time in public together."

"Good for you! That will be fun!"

"Yeah, we both think it's the right time." She said.

When we got to the Cafeteria we both got our food and sat down. No one else was at our table. We must be early. Constance, Kiki, Tiffany and Noelle walked in next. They all sat down. I wondered where Josh was.

"So, what are you wearing Saturday?" Noelle asked someone. "Hello? Reed?"

"Oh, sorry." I said. " I didn't know you were asking me."

"Yeah, you were staring into space." She commented. "So?"

"Um, I'm not sure. what do you think I should wear?" I asked.

"I'll pick something out for you."

"Okay."

Right then I got a text. It was from Josh.

Hey, I'm finishing a painting for the show. I won't be at breakfast. Meet me in the quad before lunch though. I love you.

I quickly texted back saying,

Okay =] sounds good. I love you too.

I was a little disappointed he didn't make it to breakfast, but the bell rang, and first period was starting in five minutes anyway.

"Reed, check out the new guy! He's looks mysterious." Constance whispered to me, on our way to class. She pointed to a guy across from us. I recognized him right away. It was Sawyer Hathaway.

"Oh my gosh, it's Sawyer." I told her.

"Who's Sawyer?" she asked.

"One of the guys Noelle's friends with in St. Bart's. I met him over vacation."

"Let's go say hi!"

"No, we'll be late for class." I told her. She looked disappointed, but nodded in agreement.

I wonder why he was here.

After all my morning classes, I walked to the quad to meet Josh. I saw him standing by the tree. I decided to run up to him. When I got there, he put his hands on my waist and lifted me up a bit. I took this opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist and kissed him urgently. When our lips pulled apart, I slowly slid down.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He said too, and leaned down to kiss me gently again. "That was nice."

I giggled and said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He put his arm around my waist and we started to walk over to the cafeteria. I smiled and leaned into him as we walked. But, when I slightly looked to my left, I saw Sawyer again, but this time he saw me too. He was staring at us, with a smoldering look. I was confused, but when I smiled at him, he turned and walked away. That was odd.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey Guys!**

**So, I did have time to write another chapter today! I honestly didn't think I would. My jaw is killing me b/c i got my wisdom teeth removed today, but I kept**** thinking about this story, and had to write another chapter.**

**What do you think of it? Please let me know! I appreciate every comment : )**

**What do you think will happen next? Let me know!!!**

**Thank you so much!! I'll update next as soon as I can!!!**

**xoxo,**

**Laila**


	13. The Conversations

Chapter 13

When we got to the Cafeteria, Josh led me to the lunch line, and we got our sandwiches. He was telling me about the painting he was making this morning for the Art Show. It was the view out of his window back home, but it has to be very intricate, because its of a New York City skylight. I told him I think it will be beautiful, but he's not so sure. I loved spending time with him, but right when we got to our table, I saw Ivy sitting at a table waiting for her friends…alone. I don't know what inside me feel terrible, because that had been me so many times before, and she is only waiting for friends, but I felt like I had to go talk to her. We were on good-terms lately anyway, so I decided to give it a shot.

"Um, Josh?" I said, when he sat down. I was still standing but I put my stuff down.

He looked up at me with a worried expression and said, "What wrong?"

"Nothing, really." I told him. "But, uh…I'm just gonna go say hi to Ivy for a minute. I'll be right back." He looked a little confused as to why his girlfriend was going to talk to his ex-girlfriend, but he said nodded.

As I walked over to her table, I twisted my fingers in front of me. I felt eyes on me, and I didn't like it. I wasn't anyone else's business. I looked to my left and saw a group of freshman staring at me. I gave them a face, that told them to look away, and they went back to whatever it was they were talking about. I reached her table and stood at the edge.

"Hey Ivy," I started.

She looked up and pulled out her iPod headphones. "Hey Reed. What's up?"

I sat down, and said, "Nothing. I just wanted to say hi. We haven't really gotten to talk."

"Um...okay."

"Well, um....what's up with you?" I asked first.

"Reed, I know you're back together with Josh, and I'm fine. You don't have to come over here, pretending were friends, asking me a question that you really don't care what the answer is, just to see if I'm mad."

I looked stunned. I cannot believe she said that. "But, just for your sanity, like I said back in my dorm, I really…truly…do…not….care!" she continued.

"Oh." And that was all I said. I didn't get up, like she thought I would. "Ivy, I thought…well, I do want to be friends, and I do care about the questions I ask you. And, I didn't come over here to see if you were okay with me being with Josh. I really just wanted to talk."

"Come on Reed, we don't have to lie here…" She said sarcastically.

"You know what Ivy, you can make jokes all you want, but I'm being serious. I want to be friends with you."

"Why? Why is it so important to you?" She asked. "You have your precious Billings back. Why do you want me too?" She folded her hands on the table, and looked intently at me. She was being sarcastic again.

"Because," I said I a high voice. I looked over my shoulder when a few people glanced at us. I turned back to face her a lowered my volume. "Because, that night…" I took a deep breath, "you helped me, and I can't forget that." I said sincerely.

"Reed, you helped too, but that's it. Its really not a 'let's hug and be B-F-F forever' kind of situation."

"But, it is a big deal to me… If we hadn't found out what we did... and I went to that party… who knows what would have happened. But she had a gun on her, and I can help but think she was planning to do something that night....If it wasn't for you... and your clumsy foot…I could have been dead. And that…that scares me. So, yeah, I would really like it if we were friends. I hope that's okay with you".

"Oh." She said quietly.

I sat there looking at her while she processed what I just said to her.

"Well, Gage asked me out." she said looking up at me. That was random.

"Huh?"

"You asked me a question remember? Now I'm answering it."

"Oh…so what did you say? Do you want to go out with him?" I asked interested.

"I don't know, I don't know. I was thinking about it, but that guy, Sawyer…is pretty hot. So, I'm not sure." we both laughed.

"Sawyer's cool. I've met him…but, you should also know, Gage looked a little misty after you're accident."

She smiled. "Yeah, well, what's a girl to do, when all the guys like her?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Listen Reed, I really would like to be friends, I guess. Cause you are pretty cool, but you are in Billings-"

I cut her off. "Ivy, you're friends with Rose."

"True, so I supposed the whole Billings thing won't be a problem…But, just because I'm okay with you getting back together with Josh, I don't want to be around you guys acting all in love, and stuff."

"I completely understand." I said.

"And, if were going to be hanging out, you have to tell him to control his staring." She said. "He's been hardcore staring at us, for like, our whole conversation."

I turned and look toward Josh, and it was true, he was. When he saw both of us look at him, Ivy gave a little wave, and he looked around, and then down, trying to pretend he wasn't doing it. It was so cute. We both laughed at him.

"Yeah, I'll definitely tell him to keep it in check." I told her.

"Okay."

"I should go, but, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, definitely. See ya." She said, and I got up and walked back to my table.

When I got to my seat I gave Josh a kiss on the check, and sat down. I felt him turn his whole body in my direction, and look at me. I took a few bites from my sandwich, and sipped my juice. Everyone else at our table was in conversation, but I didn't join in because I had no idea what they were talking about. Then I looked at Josh, who was still staring quizzically at me.

"Um, yes?" I asked innocently, sipping my juice.

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he cleared his throat and said, "So…you…and Ivy, are…friends?"

"Uh, yeah, kind of." I responded. "I hope that's okay with you." I said slowly.

His eyebrows were knit together, and he wiggled in his seat a bit, before he relaxed his face and said, " I guess so."

I smiled, and said, "Good."

He kissed me on my temple and said, "I love you."

"Aw, I love you too." I looked into his baby blue eyes, and got lost in the depth.

"And we all love each other! Yay for us." Noelle said, interrupting. I hadn't realized everyone was listening to us.

I gave Noelle a look, and said, "Noelle…we can't help it." Then I laid my head on Josh's shoulder, and smiled innocently.

"What-ever. We need to discuss our party plans!"

"What party?" I asked.

"The one were having on Saturday…after the art thing? Remember?" She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Oh, yeah. Um, you guys can plan it without me." I told her.

"I know we can. We don't want to."

"Noelle…" I whined. "I really don't want to get wrapped up in another party. Please, can I sit this one out?"

"No Reed. I'm going to need at least one person to keep me sane from what the twin cities have planned."

"Fine" I groaned. "But I won't be much help."

She smiled, as if I hadn't said that last part, and continued, "We'll have it at Billings in the common room." She put he hand on her face, deliberating something. "And, I think it will be semi casual…" She kept going but I tuned her out.

After lunch, Josh took my hand and walked me to class. Our arms swung lightly, and I was enjoying the peacefulness.

But then I said, "Josh? Are you okay about the whole 'after-party' thing?"

He looked a little surprised I asked, but then he said, "Well, I did want to be alone with you, but of course, how could not expect Noelle Lange to turn something into a party. I guess its okay."

"I wanted to be alone with you too." I told him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…Maybe we still will be able too."

"How?" Noelle will want you at the party." He asked.

"Oh, we'll be at the party. But, we'll find a way."

He laughed at my crypt remark, and kissed me goodbye as I got to my class. When I turned around, I saw Sawyer reading a book next to the building. I walked over to say hi.

"Hey Sawyer." I said.

He looked up from his book surprised, but smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Reed!"

"So, why didn't you tell me you were going here?" I asked.

"I kind of hinted at it, on New Year's Eve."

"But I thought you really liked New Jersey?" I asked.

"I do. But, my dad's going to be the new chairs person for the school, and next year he's taking over as headmaster, so he thought it would be a 'fantastic' idea to show his loyalty."

"But…what about Graham?"

"He's coming tomorrow actually. He had some things to finish up back home."

"But, I heard they were refurbishing a single?" I asked.

"Not for either one of us. We're sharing a double."

"Oh, I wonder who's it for?"

"Not sure…So, how have you been?"

"Oh, good. Well…really good. I got back together with Josh." I said happily.

"Back together?" he asked.

"Yeah, we used to go out, but kind of broke up for a few months." I told him.

"Good for you." He said. He didn't sound that happy, but I let it go.

"Um, thanks. So, have you seen Noelle?"

"Yup."

"Good." It was a little awkward, so I said, "We're having a party Saturday after the Art Show, you should come."

"Yeah, I heard about it. I'm not sure though."

I smiled at him and said, "Well, I think you should."

"Maybe…" he said, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Good. Well, I have to go to class. I'll see you around."

"Bye." He said, and I walked over to my class before the final bell rung.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been a few days since I last updated. I was still contemplating where i'm taking this story, and i didnt want to write anything, until i had at least another really good idea. BUT, i think i do now, so don't worry. i'll try to update again as soon as possible.**

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story, so let me know if you are. Your comments mean a lot to me!**

**I have a few questions- why do you think Graham is coming later than Sawyer??**

**What will happen at the after party on Saturday??**

** Give me ANY suggestion or idea, of what you think should happen next in the story, b/c it will really help me write it faster. you guys give really great ideas, and i appreciate them soo much!!!!!**

**So please, Review Review Review!!!!!!!!! thank you!**

**xoxo,**

**Laila**


	14. The Art Show

Chapter 14

Saturday had finally rolled around, and I was glad for it. I was excited to see Josh's paintings at the Art Show, but Noelle was making me crazy with all of this party planning. It wasn't even going to be that elaborate. She barely got the Crom to let us have it in the first place. With all of her planning, I had to be by her side twenty four-seven. Josh was getting a little annoyed, but so was I. He knew I tried to get out of it, so he was just mad at Noelle. It was also hectic in Billings for the fact that Graham showed up two days ago. They were all rallying for his attention, which of course he loved. But it put tensions in the house. The motto going around though was "every girl for herself". I personally didn't get it, I mean, yeah he was good looking, but they are going crazy. Sawyer was considered a disappointment compared to him, which is sad because he is a really great guy.

"So Noelle," I said this morning, " Is Dash coming for your party tonight?"

"I wish. But, no, he can't." She said. "But, that just means we'll have more time to hang out Reed."

"Right…" I said disappointed.

"Come on, cheer up. I have other friends. I know you'll want to be with Josh." She said knocking my shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." I said smiling.

"You know, sometimes it hurts Reed." She said in a serious tone. But then I saw the corner of her lip curl up into a smile, and knew she was kidding around.

"Yes, well, I'd love to stay and endure your antics, but, it's 12 and I've got to meet Josh."

"Okay, fine, we're done anyway. Meet me here at 4 though to start getting ready."

"Four?" I asked. "It starts at seven?"

"Yes, and it takes time to make us as beautiful as we are, so appreciate it."

"Okay, whatever, I'll be here at four." I said and left Billings. Josh told me to meet him today, which I was glad for. It's been a while since we've actually been alone. I walked up to the door of the art cemetery, and lightly knocked on it. I waited for a second, looking at my outfit. I had light washed jeans with small rips in them, and knee high boots, with a light green silk cami, and white cardigan. My jacket over it was zipped up since it was a bit cold out.

When Josh opened the door, I put a hand on my hip and said, "Hi. I was told to meet a Joshua Hollis here, to show me around. I'm new." I joked.

"I'm Joshua Hollis. Please come in." He said with a seductive smile.

I walked in, and said, "This is a great place you've got here."

"Do you want to take your jacket off?" He said.

"Sure." I was about to do it, when he came right up in front of me, and starting unzipping it slowly. When it dropped to the floor, I looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful.

He interrupted the silence by asking, "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Reed Brennan." I put my hand out to shake his. He smiled at it, and grabbed my hand. He pulled me forward to him, and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh my! Joshua Hollis, what are you thinking! I have a boyfriend." I exclaimed.

He looked down at me, and smiled, "I don't think he'll mind." Then he kissed me again. I threw my arms around his neck, and deepened our kiss. I opened his mouth further with my tongue, searching for his. We stood like that, for an immeasurable amount of time, enjoying each other. When I pulled away to get some air, he continued to kiss me, trailing down my neck. Then, I felt a vibration on my leg.

I pulled completely away from him and said, "Josh, I think you're phones ringing."

He pulled it out of his pocket, and sure enough, someone was calling. "Sorry," he said. "I have it on vibrate. I'll turn it off."

"No, answer it. It's okay." I smiled at him, to show it was okay.

"Alright." He said, and picked it up. "Hey Trey, what's up?...Yeah, I'll be back, but I'm with Reed… so, not that soon." He said. He went over to the couch and sat down. "Yeah… uh-huh… Okay….Look, I got to go, just um, I'll knock…Whatever dude….Yeah, bye."

I walked over to him, and sat down on his lap. "What was that about?"

He exhaled, and said, "Nothing, just Trey."

"Okay." I said. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me. "Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear, before he kissed it.

We stayed there for a awhile longer, but then it was getting close to four, and I had to go. Josh also had to go, because he was helping set up the Art Show. He said a lot of people were entering things, each had a couple pieces. But, they were each completely different in their styles. He walked me back to Billings and we said goodbye. He couldn't pick me up because Noelle was making me go fashionably late to the art show, because she didn't want to be the first people there, but Josh had to be one of the first people there, because it was his artwork. I told him I would find him at his paintings.

When I got inside, no one was around. "Hello?" I shouted. This was weird. Then I saw Shelby. "Hey Shelby, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Getting ready. I think their all upstairs." She said. I thought she sounded a little sad.

"Oh" I said, running my hand through my hair. "Why aren't you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I should."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said. I gave her a look, and she went on. "Well, I like this guy. But, so does, like everyone else."

"Who is it?" asked. I walked over to the couch and sat down with her.

"I can't tell you…"

"Shelby, unless it's Josh, I promise you, I do not like him. You can trust me."

"It's not Josh." She said laughing a little. "Its…its…Sawyer."

"Oh."

"I know." She hid her face in her hands.

"No! that's a good thing! He's a great guy. Ask him out!"

"No way!"

"Shelby, I don't want to be mean, but I don't think all the girls like Sawyer, I think they like Graham."

"But still…me, ask HIM out! Are you crazy?"

"No, but, he's kind of a shy guy…and he's new, and doesn't know a lot of people."

"How do know so much about him?"

"We met in St. Bart's over break."

"Really?! Are you guys friends?" she asked excitedly.

"Kind of. I talked to him once since he got here though. But, I invited him to the party tonight, and he said he might come."

"Oh my god Reed! You have got to tell him about me! Introduce us!"

"Um, okay. No problem."

"Yay! Wait…what else do you know about him?" she asked.

"Well, he likes to read…all the time. He's really sweet, but his sister died recently, and he took it hard, so he's not very social. But don't tell him I told you that."

"No problem. Thank you so much Reed! You're the best! I have to go start getting ready!" She said and hopped up, and ran upstairs. I followed her up the stairs, and went to my room.

Noelle saw me come in. "You're late!"

"I know, I was helping Shelby. Sorry."

"Whatever, sit down. I'll do your hair." She said.

After two and a half hours later, Noelle had finished her hair and my hair, and both of our makeup. She wore her hair straight, but it looked cool since it was layered. She did mine with a few curls, to make t bouncy, but it was mostly straight. I left it down too. Noelle put her outfit together, a white skinny strap dress, cut pretty short, clinging to her body. It was adorable.

"I love your outfit!" I told her.

"I know. Who doesn't." She said. "But, check yours out. its awesome, of course, since I picked it out." She pulled a hanger out of her closet.

I put the dress on, and fell in love with it. It was tight fitting, just like Noelle's, but it had more of a puffy skirt. It was a dark purple, long sleeved, with a heart shaped neck line.

Noelle looked over to me and said, "You look hot." I blushed, and put on my silver flats. We went down to the common room, where everyone else is. It was transformed from when I saw it last. There were tables, and a DJ station, and dimmed lights. It looked pretty awesome. Noelle must have seen my jaw drop, because she said, "I know, I really know how to make a party, don't I?"

"Yeah." I said impressed.

"Some of the girls are staying here to keep the party going before we get back, and the real party starts."

We then headed out, and with Constance, Shelby, Kiki, and Rose. Those staying behind, were Amberly, Missy and Lorna. Ever since we got back from St. Bart's, Amberly started to back off of Noelle. I think she realized that Noelle was only using her as a replacement for me. But now she doesn't need her. Amberly started hanging out with Missy now.

When we got to the Art Show, I thought it looked it looked amazing. It was set up like a path, where you had to walk through to see it all. They all looked good. Noelle didn't stay with me, she went straight to Tiffany's section. By the time I got to it, Noelle said, "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, they're all really interesting." Then I saw Tiffany smiling at me, so I looked over to hers. She had so many smaller pictures, and a few big ones. I leaned forward to get the full look. In the first one, it had a view of the school, from what I thought was her room. There were a few of girls from Billings, and the beach, but then there were some of my friends. One was from a day when I was reading a book outside against a tree, and I looked up right when she took a picture of me. My hair covered part of my face, but I was smiling, and laughing at the same time. This picture was so good. Then there was a picture from the same day, and we were all in the quad. Noelle and I were on each side of Tiffany. She had put the camera on a tripod when she took this one. Then the other big one was from St. Bart's, with Kiran, and Taylor as well as Noelle and me. They were all so mesmerizing; I felt I was reliving those days.

"Tiff, these are like, so amazing!" I said.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

"I can't believe you put that one in here though." I said pointing to the one where I was reading my book.

"Are you kidding! I love that one! It was candid, and it really captures the light from the sun."

I laughed. I told them that I was going to go find Josh. It was already eight. I did look at the other artwork while I looked for him, but I went a little faster than I did before. I stopped when I got to a table with sculptures on it. They were pretty cool. I was looking at one of an angel, when two hands went in front of my eyes. I stiffened before I heard Josh say, "Hey!"

"Hi Josh! I was expecting more of a 'Guess who', to be honest. You just gave it to me."

I heard him laugh, but he didn't move his hands.

"Josh, you know I can't see right?"

"Yes. My table really close to this one, and I want you to have a full impact, so I'm covering your eyes until we get to it." He said excitedly.

"Okay," I said laughing at his mood. "Just don't let me fall."

"Don't worry, I won't." We started to walk, with me in front of him. I could feel his stomach, well, more like abs, on my back, as he led me forward. When we stopped, he said, "Okay, are you ready?"

"Yes." I felt his hands lift from my face, and I slowly opened my eyes. I was amazed by what I saw.

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, but i hope you like it. Not too much goes on, but don't worry, the DRAMA is coming! Let me know what you think this drama should be!!**

**I also wanted to know what you guys think I should do about Reed's stalker? I'm not sure what i want to do next, although i have a few ideas. if you have any, let me know what you want me to do!**

**I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed this story so far, because it means so much to me!!! i love all of the ideas you guys have! The only one, i don't think i could ever use is the one where Upton comes to Easton because, i think he's in college, in England, so i don't think he would come back to high school, but otherwise, that is an awesome idea!**

**Please please review!! I promise to update sooner, if u guys keep reviewing!!! so REVIEW!!!**

**thanks so much to those of you that do!!!**

**xoxo,**

**Laila**


	15. The Art Show 2

**Hi guys! I'm back! I know its been like FOREVER since i updated last, and i have no excuses. i am sooo sorry. Real life has been soo sooo crazy since its the end of the year and all. i didn't (and don't) want to abandon this story, because you guys r like the BEST reviewers (!!), but i just never had the time. And then when i did, i wasnt sure where i should take this story. If you have ANY ideas, message me or something, to try and get the ball rolling! i have some, but that what i said last time. LOL. i will finish it though, don't worry. But finals are like in less than 2 weeks, so i cant make any promises of fast updates. Anyway, read ON! i know that you'd rather read that than my sorry excuses of an excuse. =]**

* * *

Chapter 15

All I have to say is w-o-w. Its so beautiful. Amazing. I put my hand over my mouth to hid my astonishment, but my eyes revealed it.

"So, do you like it?" Josh asked from behind me. He was still holding me, but this time his hands slid down to my waist.

"Yes." I whispered, shaking my head, up and down rapidly. I couldn't get any words out. "I love it."

There were a few landscape pictures, which were, of course so great, but what really made me speechless was the one they were all centered around. It was the exact same one Tiffany had photographed of me (with the book) except it was painted. It was beyond lovely. It was beyond words. I had never seen something so realistic in my life. Josh was so much more talented than I gave him credit for, which I do a lot.

"How did you…?" I asked.

"I saw Tiffany setting up her pictures in class, and fell in love with that one…just like I did you." He whispered in my ear. "So I asked to borrow it, and recreate it. Then, I decided to center it with the most beautiful places around the world, to show that even though these places _are_ beautiful… they have nothing on you."

"Oh..my..god." I still couldn't make coherent sentences. My throat caught, and I couldn't swallow. I felt like crying out of happiness. Instead, I tore my eyes away from the pictures, and turned around in his arms to face him.

Since I was shorter than he was, I had to look up, but when my eyes met his, I could feel the connection between us. Josh was everything I wanted and more. I couldn't believe how unbelievably lucky I was to have him. He looked down at me and smiled. His hands tightened into a hug, and I reached up to kiss him. I put so much force into the kiss, it unsteadied him for a second but then, he seemed to get the gist, and kissed me backed with the same intensity.

"Ughmmm" a voice said behind us.

We both ignored it, feeding into our hormones, even if it was in public.

"Excuse me!" A deep voice said.

We both turned our faces, so our cheeks were still touching, to see Mr. Cromwell standing there, looking quite uncomfortable.

"That is highly…inappropriate. Please excuse yourselves, we are at a school sanctioned Art Show." He said. But then he glanced at Josh's paintings, and noticed I was the one in the picture. "Mr. Hollis, I must say, you are quite the artiste." With a French accent on the artist part.

"Thank you sir." Josh responded.

"I think I'll talk to your art teacher about scholarships or awards for such talent. Many would kill to have it. You are lucky."

"I'm only lucky because I have Reed. She inspired all this." He said kissing my temple. I blushed.

"Yes, well then, hold onto your muse." He said, and walked away.

"So…what do you want to do now?" Josh asked me. He still held my waist, as we started to walk.

"I want to see the rest of the things in here, and then we have to go to Noelle's party."

"Okay."

After a few tables, Josh and I went to get a drink from the punch table. Well, it wasn't a punch bowl, (like I would drink that with my luck, who knows what people jack that with), but they did have little juice boxes, which was good. I chose a kiwi lime, and josh chose a cherry blast.

"Pardon moi, mais, tu est l'artisite?" said a girl turned to us. Well, she was actually speaking to Josh. In French. She was beautiful, but oddly familiar looking, with brown hair and sunglasses.

"Sorry..um…what?" Josh asked.

"You…are…the …artist?" She repeated in a French American accent.

"Oh yea, of that one…" he said pointing to his table.

"Oui. I..uh…how do you say…" she said, waving her hands a little, "Saw the belle fille" she said pointing to me. "You are very good."

"Oh, thank you."

"So what is your name?" I asked her.

"Gigi." It sounded like G.G.

"Yo Josh!" A guy from Ketlar called over to him, "come here for a sec!"

"Um…" he said looking down at me.

"Go." I said with a smile.

"I'll be right back" he said with a kiss on my cheek.

I turned back to Gigi,

"Um, so how long have you gone to Easton? I've never seen you around."

I saw something spark in her eyes, like anger or something, but it flickered away just as suddenly as it had came. "Um, I used to go here, a few years ago, but left. Now I am back." It sounded like she meant something else.

"Oh."

"What makes you special Reed?" she asked.

"Wh-what?" I asked, stuttering.

"What do you do?"

"No, I mean, how did you know my name?" I asked.

"Oh…uh….Excusé moi, mais, je dois partir." She said abruptly and turned her back to rush from the room. She had an air around her that looked so familiar, but I just couldn't place her.

It couldn't be…I couldn't have just seen that. But I did. I saw a strand of blond hair under her unusually dark hair. She had to be wearing a wig. It had to be. Where have I seen that blonde streak of hair though? Where? Then it hit me…my stalker! I had….just talked to my stalker. Oh..my…god.

* * *

**Before i say anything else, i also want to apologize again for this being kinda short, compared to my other chapters, but i really have to go open my Chemistry honors review book and go study so i dont fail the course (which would suck), but at least i have an A+ in English(LOL).**

**so, as i ask every time, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?????????????**

**Do you have any speculations? or any of your own SUSPICIONS?? What do you think i should do next in the story?? **

**PlZZZZZ REVIEW!!!! AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**i'll try to update as soon as possible! Luv u guyz!**

**xoxo,**

**Laila**


	16. The After Party

Chapter 16

I stood there motionless for quite some time. I just couldn't except that. I had to be paranoid! I really couldn't deal with this right now! Its not fair. My life's too good. Yes, my mind was so screwed up from my past, I HAD to be imagining it…I hope.

I don't know how long I stood there until Josh came back over. He put his arm on my shoulder and shook me a little. I looked up at him.

"Hey." He said. Then he must have registered the panic in my face because he said, "What's wrong?"

"Um…" I really didn't want to not tell him, but I honestly think I'm being paranoid, and I don't want Josh to be affected from my abnormality. "Nothing." I fake a smile. "You ready to go to the party?"

"Yeah, let's go." He pulled me along to the door. I knew Noelle and everyone else had most likely left already, and was at Billings. When we stepped out into the cold, I leaned into Josh even more. I was freezing. Josh rubbed my arm, to try and warm me up.

"So, everyone liked your painting!" I said, to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I know! It's great."

"So what was Mr. Cromwell talking about? Something about scholarships?"

"Oh, yeah. I actually talked to my art teacher about that. She told us about some competitions in the city we could enter and stuff."

"Really? Are you going to?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"I think you definitely should!"

"Yeah?"

"Of course! You're amazing!"

"Your amazing." He said looking down at me with a crooked smile.

"At painting? I think you own that one." He laughed.

"I'm not sure. I mean, it's a pretty competitive program. I don't think I'd like it."

"Program?"

"Yeah. The competition is a 2 week program in New York, and whoever wins gets a bunch of recommendations, and scholarships. And they get a gallery or something."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah. I just paint for fun. I don't think I'd be able to do it that seriously."

"Josh! This is an amazing opportunity! You have to take it. Or at least apply!"

"I'll think about it." He said. "I rather think of only you tonight." We had finally reached Billings and could hear the music from inside.

"Me too….let's get inside so I can de-thaw." I said.

We ran up the steps, and stepped inside. It was a full-out blowout. People were everywhere.

"Reed!" Noelle screeched. She had appeared right next to me. "Where have you been?"

"We just got back from the art show. Are you drunk?"

"No! I just had some cider..." she said. Then she leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "It's really champagne. Shhhh….."

"Okay." I said, and pushed her off of me. "Let's just hope no one finds out. Not everyone was as bad as Noelle though.

I saw Tiffany cleaning up, and told Josh I had to help her. I really didn't want Billings to suffer, so we had look presentable. "Hey. Need some help?"

"Hey. Um… yeah, I guess. I'm just cleaning some messes up before this place gets trashed."

"Totally agree." We put some cups in the trash and put new snacks out. It wasn't too bad, but I gave up and decided to find Josh.

"Reed!" I heard a guy call. It wasn't Josh, but when I turned around, it was Sawyer. And, oddly he didn't have a book.

"Hey Sawyer. What's up?"

"Not to much. Thanks for inviting me to the party."

"Yeah no problem. Are you having fun?"

"Not particularly…But I usually don't at these things."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't have to come."

"It's okay. Graham would have dragged me anyway."

We continued to talk for a few more minutes, before I noticed Shelby staring at me. Intensly. I got the hint.

"So, um…since you're here…would you mind meeting my friend? Shelby?"

"Oh, like a set up?" He said uneasily.

"Sure!"

"oh, I don't know…maybe you should fix, uh…Shelby…up with someone else."

"Come on! She's cute! And she really wants to meet you." I pulled his arm, and he followed, all the way to where Shelby stood. I was pretty sure she knew I was bringing him over since she had her back to us, and when I called her name, she turned around, acting surprised. It was funny.

"Hey Shelby. I want to introduce you to my friend Sawyer….Sawyer, this is Shelby. I think you two will get along. I have to go find Josh…" I said and walked away. I hoped they got along, I really had no clue if they would.

I spotted Josh, talking to Gage. It looked like he didn't really want to be here.

"Hey!" I said happily as I reached him.

"Hi," he said, a little happier, now that I was here.

"So, um, this party kinda sucks. Do you want to go to my room?"

"Are we allowed?"

"Yeah, my dorm advisor is on a date, so its not like there's a chaperone to stop us."

"Okay." He agreed and followed me by hand to the stairs. They were blocked off so no one could go up, but Josh moved the giant speakers blocking them, so we could pass. He held onto my hips as we walked up the stairs, all the way to my door.

"I don't think I have ever seen your room here." He stated.

"Well, this is my new room…" I said as I slowly opened the door. It was just as I left it, clean desk, clothes put away, bed made. Noelle's side was a but messier though. He walked straight in, and looked around.

"Impressive."

"Thanks." I told him."

"Your walls are kind of bare though." He said frowning.

"Oh…um…I didn't have time to decorate so much."

"I'll paint you some things to hang up."

I smiled, "Thanks. I'd love that!"

I walked over to him and put my hands around his neck, and looked into his blue eyes. They were so deep, I almost got lost.

He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. He wrapped his hands around my waist, and I leaned in to meet him half-way. When his lips met mine, I could feel the electricity between us. I loved it. I kissed even more, this time using my tongue to explore his mouth. Then, I suppose I used too much force, because we started to fall onto my bed. Josh laughed from under me, I could feel him smile as we kissed, but we never stopped. His hands explored my body as my hand were firmly placed in his curly hair.

Eventually I felt Josh roll me over, so he was now on top of me. We kissed for an immeasurable amount of time, until I started to feel his hands at the hem of my dress, on my thigh. They were moving up impossibly slowly, and my brain didn't even register what was happening because right at that exact moment, we both heard an ear-wrenching scream from below. What the HELL was that?

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**So, i had some extra time today, so i decided to update! Just like the good ol' days, one right after the other. lol. anyway, i hope you like this chapter!!!**

**Let me know what you would like to happen next!**

**What do YOU think that scream was all about?**

**what should Reed do about that French Girl, Gigi? It was a bit suspicious...**

**LET ME KNOW!!!!!!!**

**Thank u to all of you who have reviewed this story! i honestly don't think it could go on without you!**

**until next time-**

**xoxo,**

**Laila**


End file.
